Rewriting History
Rewriting History is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It is the first of Season 1's 3-part endgame and features the final appearance of Vargoyle. Synopsis The Beast Morphers Rangers are brainwashed to think that Blaze and Roxy are part of their team. Plot At the park, Steel sees people with their pets and awes at them as the others join him. When he asks them if owning a pet is common for humans, they said it was as Zoey used to own a hamster, Ravi had a turtle, and Devon has a cat. This convinces Steel to get a pet but the others a skeptical as caring for an animal is a big responsibility and they don’t think Steel can take care of one. However, Steel feels he could be a natural thanks to his animal DNA so Nate makes him a bet that if he can take care of a potted plant, he’ll earn one. While Devon takes Steel plant shopping, the others return to Grid Battleforce. In the Cyber Dimension, Scrozzle completed the updates to the Robotron Maker so it can activate the Memory Pulsator and Vargoyle begins phase two of his master plan. With the Memory Pulsator on the broadcast tower, it will freeze everybody and erase their memories of Evox’s previous attacks and make Grid Battleforce believe that Blaze and Roxy became Power Rangers alongside Ravi instead of becoming Avatars. It works as Zoey and Nate forget they were Power Rangers and the former goes back to laundry duty and Vargoyle begins phase three. Meanwhile, Steel tends to his new plant who he named Spot while Devon’s memories are affected, forgetting he was a Power Ranger and who Steel is. Steel tries to convince Devon who he is by offering him to use Grid Battleforce’s Battle Simulator but when they arrive, Steel notices Blaze and Roxy in Grid Battleforce uniforms and walking into the building. While Devon recognizes the two from Riptide Gym, he doesn’t recognize his teammates despite Steel trying to jog his memories. Steel realizes that Evox did something to mess with everybody’s memories but he wasn’t affected because of his human-robot DNA mixture. Suddenly, Ben and Betty confront them as they have no memory of who they are and order them to hand over their “stolen” wrist coms. While Devon hands his over, Steel refuses, only for Betty to yank his arm until he detaches it. As Steel and Devon run away, the former’s hand fools around with Ben and Betty only to return without his wrist com meaning they have no access to their morphers. Suddenly, Vargoyle appears, realizing that the memory pulsator did not affect everybody if Steel could remember him and lets it slip where it is. However, Vargoyle makes sure they do not make it out alive by fighting against Steel with the latter struggling. Devon joins in the fight but the two are no match for Vargoyle as they also try and protect Spot. When Vargoyle knocks Spot out of Steel’s hands, Devon uses his cheetah speed to catch it, convincing him that he is a Power Ranger. While Devon goes out to get their wrist coms back, Vargoyle blasts Spot from Steel’s hand out of spite, and knocks him into the dumpster. Devon gets the wrist coms from Ben and Betty’s cart without their knowledge as Steel mourns Spot’s death as he lost the bet. While Steel is despondent that he could not save Spot or the city, Devon reminds him that a Power Ranger never gives up and they go to the TV station. Meanwhile, Blaze and Roxy say they need the Mega Transporters for an unknown reason and while the others go to get them, the two Avatars head into Nate’s lab and see their real counterparts in the sleep containers. Roxy puts a memory stick into her sleep container, saying it’s a surprise for later. Elsewhere, the Rangers carry the Mega Transporters outside, only for Ben and Betty to break theirs and get transported across the universes. At the TV station, Devon and Steel find the Memory Pulsator but when they blast at it, they discover it’s protected by a forcefield. Even worse, Devon discovers that the entire tower is electrified and he cannot climb it. While Devon goes to find the main power switch to turn the tower off, Steel climbs the tower as he might have a chance to get their first. Before Devon can start searching, he’s confronted by Vargoyle on the other side of the hallway. Even without memory of being a Ranger, Devon is still able to morph into the Red Ranger but Vargoyle notices that he’s low on Morph-X for his upgrade and calls Scrozzle. Scrozzle tells Vargoyle that he only has enough Morph-X to utilize the cheetah speed but before he transports a canister of Morph-X to him, Blaze and Roxy take it from him as they want Vargoyle destroyed. Feeling that he’s left behind, Vargoyle challenges Devon as the two are evenly matched thanks to their cheetah speed while Steel continues to climb the electrified tower. Steel makes it up top and destroys the Memory Pulsator only to get caught in the explosion as he falls. With the Memory Pulsator destroyed, Devon’s memories are restored but the damages to Steel causes the Beast Bot to shut down. The other Rangers get their memories back but Blaze and Roxy escape with the Mega Transporters before anything can be done. Devon manages to defeat Vargoyle for good with the Beast-X Cannon, finally destroying him and the Data Chip data forever. Back at Grid Battleforce, Devon takes Steel’s body back to Nate as the latter franticly finds a way to repower his brother when Commander Shaw tells the Rangers about an incoming Gigadrone attack. While the main trio go out to their Zords, Nate stays behind to fix Steel. When the Gamma Gigadrone transports, the Rangers form the Beast-X Megazord, destroying it with the Beast-X Hyperstrike. After the battle, Nate activates Steel’s reboot sequence and the latter is back online, happy that everybody’s memories are back. Although Steel is disappointed that Spot was destroyed, Nate said that his selfless actions that day proved he was responsible and allows him to have a dog. Steel adopts a puppy named Spot but when a girl takes interest in him, Steel offers her Spot instead as he may not have the time to take care of him. The others are impressed that Steel made her happy just as Ben and Betty return from their transporting trip. Back at the Cyber Dimension, Roxy deems the mission a success as she and Blaze acquired three Mega Transporters and when Evox asks them if they succeeded in sabotaging the real Roxy’s pod, the Avatar says she did as the virus begins to take effect. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) & Vargoyle (voices) *Randall Ewing - Evox (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze & Blaze (avatar) *Liana Ramirez - Roxy & Roxy (avatar) *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Edwin Wright - Boss *Debbie Neby-Ward - Lacey's mother *Samantha Pollock - Lacey Errors *Blaze appeared to be initially holding his helmet in front of his face when he was supposedly removing it. *Ben and Betty would've suffocated immediately in outer space. **Though this depends on the physics of the Power Rangers universe. Characters like Mike Corbett have survived in the supposed vacuum of space for limited periods of time without being morphed in the past, and several Rangers in Forever Red could breathe on the moon. *Vargoyle was in denial about his death (his final words literally being "I...I don't believe it!") and yet he collapsed in a proud pose before being destroyed. **This is because Danganloid, unlike Vargoyle, was honourable but psycotic and his final words congratulated Hiromu for his victory. Notes *This is the first time this season that a Gigadrone is sent to fight the Rangers without there having been a Robotron to base it on. However, the Gigadrone is not a base model and somewhat seems to be based on Vargoyle despite this not being mentioned. *Devon is the first Ranger this season to have a solo morph sequence depicted onscreen. *Nate and Steel do not appear morphed in this episode and Zoey and Ravi only appeared morphed in their Zords. Devon is the only Ranger seen fighting on the ground. *Steel naming his pets Spot may be a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation's Data, another artificial lifeform exploring what it means to be human as Data had a cat named Spot. See Also (fight footage & story)